Loving in Basketball
by tokiwashojo
Summary: Rukawa's back from the All-Japan training and he has a big surprise for his seniors. A very big surprise...Yaoi warning
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Slam Dunk or any of its characters, coz they're all Takehito Inoue's.  
  
Warning: Still OOC characters (I love them this way)  
  
Pairings: RuHana (for now, not too sure if I will put in SenKosh and Mitko)  
  
  
  
'I wonder if they've changed?' Rukawa wondered. He happened to see Sakuragi yesterday as he was reading Haruko's letter. The doa'ho was still suffering from that back injury since the Sannoh match.  
  
Things just weren't the same in the All-Japan training, all the players were so self-righteous, just like he was before he joined the Shohoku team.  
  
But times have changed. Now he found it hard to play without the support of his team, which was more or less the opposite of himself before he joined the Shohoku basketball club.  
  
Rukawa jogged towards the gym. Before entering, he already heard the sound of balls being dribbled.  
  
He entered the school gym and found himself facing the Shohoku basketball team, his team, practicing for the next games.  
  
He actually let himself smile, because he was quite abashed by the emotions overwhelming him at the very moment.  
  
Why?  
  
Ryota was not as good as Maki or Fujima. Akagi was not as good as Kawata Misashi and Mitsui was not as good as Jin.  
  
Why then did he miss the Shohoku team?  
  
Because they were his teammates and such was their bond (although he slept most of the time or spent more than a half of his time awake bickering with Sakuragi).  
  
Assuming his usual stony-faced expression, he entered the gym and almost at once, all activities in the gym stopped.  
  
Everyone was quite shocked to see him back. They didn't even know that he was already back in Japan. He was scheduled to come back about a week later.  
  
He did not say "Hi" to his team mates. He simply went pass them and proceeded to the locker room. Hey it was normal for him to do this sort of thing.  
  
He quickly changed and went back to the gym.  
  
'Hmm.' he thought. 'Quite a bit disorganized. But it will have to do, considering that Akagi has left and Miyagi is only beginning to fit into his new position as captain of the team.'  
  
He looked on as the team practiced, without so much as a smile on his face.  
  
Miagi noticed that he was already out of the locker room and called out, "Oi Rukawa! Care to show us what you learned in the All-Japan team training?"  
  
Rukawa nodded slightly and practiced along with the team.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
It's been a week since Rukawa came back, but Haruko didn't want to tell Hanamichi about it.yet. Because if she did, she was 100% sure that Hanamichi will do anything to get away from the hospital to challenge Rukawa.  
  
"Haruko?"  
  
"Huh?" Haruko asked as she turned her head towards the second year manageress.  
  
"Have you told Sakuragi that Rukawa has returned?"  
  
"Iie, Ayako-san," she replied. "I'm afraid that if I did tell him about it, he will skip his rehabilitation. And if that happens, he might not be able to recover before the tournament starts."  
  
"Hai, hai," Ayako replied. "You know Sakuragi well." Ayako looked at the practicing team and thought, 'Practice is so different without him around. I hope he gets back soon, the team obviously misses him.'  
  
"Ayako-san." Haruko's worried voice interrupted Ayako's thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Yes, what is it Haruko?"  
  
"The guys. there's something wrong with the way they play."  
  
"So you noticed it too," Ayako said as she placed her chin in her hands and looked at the boys who were practicing in the school gym. "It seems as if within a few months time, Sakuragi became such a mood-changer for the team. The guys miss him so much that they are faring rather poorly even in their practice just because of the lack of Sakuragi's presence, with the exception of Rukawa of course. I see that he still plays as if nothing has changed. Anyway, your brother's leadership is much needed at this time, I only hope that they don't fall apart before the games begin."  
  
As the girls were talking, the team was practicing very hard. But what started out as a practice became a one-on-one match between Mitsui and Rukawa. Mitsui had the ball and Rukawa proceeded to guard him.  
  
Mitsui had a determined expression on his face as he tried in vain to get through the freshman's guard. 'Kso.' he thought. 'He's become a much better player than I thought.'  
  
Rukawa saw that Mitsui was deep in thought so he seized the opportunity to steal the ball.  
  
"What the-?!" Mitsui exclaimed as Rukawa sped pass him.  
  
He immediately regained his stance and went back to defend the basket.  
  
He was careful not to let Rukawa get near the basket. Because he knew that he was more dangerous in that position. It would be better to risk the 3- point zone.  
  
Rukawa dribbled the ball quite effortlessly. But Mitsui was obviously putting everything he had in this match.  
  
'Hm, not bad,' Rukawa thought. 'But not good enough!' He easily evaded the senior and landed in a perfect lay-up, giving him the first 2 points of the match.  
  
"Sugoi." was all that Ayako and Haruko had to comment about the match.  
  
"Well, I guess he has surpassed us all again," Miyagi said to the two girls. "I wonder what Sakuragi would think about this."  
  
They let this sentence hang as they continued to watch the match.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note:  
  
So what do you think? This is my second Yaoi and second SD fic. Kinda dragging, sorry. As usual, C&C's are welcome.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: Where is the tensai?! Why is there no appearance of the great one in this lousy fic?!  
  
Nanako *sweatdrop* : Please calm down Hanamichi. I already told you before, you and Rukawa are the stars of this fic.  
  
Rukawa: .*silence*  
  
Nanako: Why don't you calm down your little redhead over here?  
  
Rukawa: .*silence*  
  
Nanako: Please?  
  
Rukawa:.*silence*  
  
Nanako: *Sweatdrop* Then.*twinkling eyes* :If you won't calm him down, I won't hesitate to call Sendoh to help me over here.  
  
That got his attention.  
  
Rukawa: Aho, let's go, you're bugging her.  
  
Hanamichi: Who you calling Aho? Teme Kitsune!!!  
  
Rukawa left the room, with a fuming Hanamichi behind him.  
  
Nanako: *sigh.* 


	2. Unreachable Talent

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk is Takehito Inoue's not mine  
  
Warning: Total oocness  
  
Pairings: Still RuHana  
  
  
  
It's been two weeks since Rukawa's return. And everything seemed to be complete in the school gym, except for the presence of a certain spectacled boy, a frightening gorilla and a very vain tensai.  
  
One day, however, Akagi and Kogure decided to drop by the school gym to check out the teammates that they have left behind.  
  
Of course everyone was overjoyed that the two decided to drop by. Everyone, especially Mitsui and Miyagi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Akagi! Kogure!" exclaimed the two as the retired players entered the gym.  
  
Akagi and Kogure looked at the team and were as equally happy as they were to be reunited again.  
  
After the greetings, they proceeded to the bench to watch the practice with the coach and the 2 manageresses of the team.  
  
"Akagi-kun, Kogure-kun," called Anzai.  
  
"Yes Anzai-sensei?" asked Akagi.  
  
"Would you like to participate in the practice game with Kainan?"  
  
"The team will have a practice match against the toughest team in the prefecture?!" Kogure exclaimed.  
  
"Miyagi knows what he is doing," Akagi said. Then he turned to the coach and asked, "Anzai-sensei, is it really alright for Kogure and myself to participate in the practice match?"  
  
"Actually," the coach replied, "it was the Kainan team that requested this. The reason is because Maki and Takasago also want to participate and it would be unfair if you and Kogure don't join in."  
  
"Why would they want to do that?" Akagi asked.  
  
"Well," the coach replied as he was adjusting his spectacles, "it seems as though they wanted to play one last game with their high school team and against you guys."  
  
"Won't they have a practice match with Ryonan as well?" Kogure asked.  
  
"Well, I guess Coach Taoka is still thinking about Kainan's offer as of now," the coach replied. "Actually Coach Takatoh said his team wanted a match against us, Shoyo and Ryonan. But Shoyo's Fujima immediately declined the offer."  
  
"So even though he's already a retired player, Fujima continues to join his team as its coach," Kogure said in full admiration. "That means he really wants to see his team get through the championships again and again until they finally succeed."  
  
"So would you like to join in boys?" Anzai asked, bringing the old issue back again.  
  
"Of course!" they both responded with great enthusiasm.  
  
"Ho ho ho."  
  
"Well Kogure, since we're playing, might as well practice with our trouble group (ie Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa and Sakuragi).  
  
"You can't call them that yet," Kogure said smiling as he and Akagi went to change in the locker room. "Because Sakuragi's presence makes the trouble group complete."  
  
"Yeah," Akagi agreed.  
  
Kogure looked at the tall boy and asked, "You miss him don't you?"  
  
"Huh?!" Akagi asked, surprised at the other boy's question. "Why would I miss that baka?"  
  
"Well, practice does seem more tranquil when he is not around," Kogure said. "But, it's too quiet for comfort. It's as if his presence alone is enough to motivate the team."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with you on that," Akagi finally said. "Can't believe that baka eventually became a big asset to the team." He smiled inwardly and added to himself, 'Yeah, he did become a big asset. He was able to fulfill my dream of defeating the champion Sannoh. If it wasn't for him, we would have been defeated easily.'  
  
  
  
The two retired players practiced with the new Shohoku team. All of the old players were still there. But there was this guy who was new to the group.  
  
His name was Tagashi Yamato, first year student and is quite a good player, (too bad he joined the team after the IH tournament).  
  
He had skill which could almost match Rukawa's and add up to that, he had a very humble and kind personality which reminded everyone very much of Jin from Kainan. Yet this guy was almost as tall as Akagi at 195 cm and the position he plays is Center.  
  
Well, the practice was peaceful. Except for some casual bickering between Akagi and Miyagi because the latter wanted to exercise his authority while Akagi was not yet used to being not in charge.  
  
Everyone practiced for a good half-hour and were now all resting for a while.  
  
"So what do you think about the new team Akagi, Kogure?" Mitsui asked.  
  
Akagi drank some water and wiped off the sweat on his forehead as he replied, "I've got to admit, that Yamato guy sure is good. He will become another ace for Shohoku once his skills are fully discovered. He might even beat Rukawa after a while."  
  
"Yeah," Kogure agreed.  
  
"We'll finish what you two started," Miyagi told the two seniors. "I promise you Akagi, Kogure," he said as he looked at the seniors in the eye, "we WILL win the IH tournament for sure this time."  
  
The two were quite amazed at how determined Miyagi looked and sounded.  
  
But the amazement was cut short because the door to the gym opened, even though the whole team was already in the gym.  
  
'Who could it be?' Akagi thought.  
  
The person standing before the gym was a tall one, with a red crop of hair that everyone noticed quite easily.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. The Match

Disclaimers: I don't own even a hair of the characters because all of them are Takehito Inoue's  
  
Warning: More oocness and a very multitalented rookie Sakuragi in the field of basketball  
  
Pairings: Still RuHana  
  
  
  
"Sakuragi!" everyone (including the two girls) exclaimed as they either petted him on the back or gave him a bump on the head (courtesy of Miyagi and Mitsui). Rukawa just approached as the crowd around Sakuragi started to disperse.  
  
"Your back alright doa'ho?"  
  
"I told you I won't skip rehabilitation right?" he replied, smiling at Rukawa.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi!" Ayako called. "Come over here and practice."  
  
"He doesn't need to," said Rukawa as he passed by the manageress and cut off the sentence she had started.  
  
Ayako just looked at Rukawa in a funny way.  
  
Sakuragi was wearing a loose shirt and a pair of shorts, perfect for practice.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Ayako called again. "Don't practice with the regulars yet, because that back of yours might give way. Come over here and practice your basics!"  
  
This time Rukawa deliberately came up to Ayako and repeated, "I told you that he doesn't need to." But this time, there was a tinge of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"But Rukawa," Ayako insisted. "He might not be fit yet."  
  
"He is," was what the fox-eyed SF player said before he went back to practicing.  
  
"Ok," said the manageress. "Alright Sakuragi, you can practice with the guys, just remember not to pressure your back too much."  
  
The fact that Rukawa spoke to Ayako without being provoked really caught the attention of the whole team, especially four surprised seniors. But they knew better than to ask him anything because he'll just give them a cold shoulder.  
  
Yamato introduced himself to Sakuragi and was very surprised that the other boy smiled at him and said, "Welcome to the team." (Obviously, Akagi and the others told him that Sakuragi would jump to a challenge every time provoked, then proclaim himself tensai and in the end he would be beaten. Which did not happen this time though.)  
  
"What is wrong with those two?" Akagi wondered out loud.  
  
Miyagi just shook his head and said, "Maybe he just had an overdose of medicine. But Rukawa? I also can't think of an excuse."  
  
This time Mitsui said, "Maybe something happened during his training in the All-Japan team."  
  
Kogure just nodded in approval as he watched Sakuragi approach the court.  
  
"One on one Kitsune?" Sakuragi asked as he approached the practicing SF player. "Because it does seem as if we're the only ones left in the court. Everyone's retired for the meantime."  
  
Rukawa picked up the ball that had just fallen through the hoop, looked at Sakuragi and asked, "Why don't we team up against them instead?"  
  
Sakuragi had no need to ask what Rukawa meant by "them". He smiled at the fox-eyed boy and replied, "Sure. Wait here." He jogged to where the coach sat and whispered something in his ear.  
  
Then Sakuragi stood straight and asked, "Well, what do you think?"  
  
The coach smiled at him and nodded approvingly, "Very well then Sakuragi-kun. Miyagi?"  
  
The new team captain immediately approached the coach. "What is it sensei?"  
  
"I believe that everyone's rested and ready?"  
  
"Hai, sensei."  
  
"Good, good. Then I want a match, juniors against seniors."  
  
Miyagi nodded and soon called everyone to gather around him. He announced the practice match and everyone was very excited about it.  
  
"Sakuragi," Miyagi called. "I think you should sit this out for."  
  
He was unable to finish his statement because he just received a killer look from Rukawa and he immediately got the message to reverse what he had just said. "On second thought, you should just join in and practice with everyone. Ha ha."  
  
The juniors team was made up of Rukawa-PG; Yamato-C; Sakuragi-PF; (and two other freshmen that I do not know as SG and SF.)  
  
While the seniors team was made up of Akagi-C; Mitsui-PF; Miyagi-PG; Kogure-SG; (and another senior I do not know as the SF.)  
  
Kakuta is the referee of the match and his whistle signaled the start of the match.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Hanamichi: Yeah center stage! Hahahaha!!!!  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
Hanamichi: What did you say kitsune?!  
  
Rukawa: I am the favorite character of Nanako, so I take center stage, right?  
  
Nanako: *stare* Ru.Rukawa.you just said more than ten words in a sentence!  
  
Rukawa: *Shrug*  
  
Nanako: *sweatdrop* Anyways, the two of you better leave already, or else I won't be able to finish making this fic.  
  
  
  
Rukawa: *Shrug* *Leave*  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: GOODBYE! 


	4. The Match Continued

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and all its characters belong to Takehito Inoue.  
  
Warnings: OOC Sakuragi and Rukawa.  
  
Pairings: RuHana (Still haven't decided whether I will put the others in.)  
  
  
  
  
  
As everyone expected, Sakuragi faced Akagi in the jump ball.  
  
Kakuta threw the ball upward and the two boys jumped up. Of course, Sakuragi got to the ball first. He threw the ball in Rukawa's direction and the pale-faced boy sank in two easy points.  
  
The juniors wasted no time in falling back into defensive formation. Miyagi had the ball and was faced with the tough guard of Rukawa.  
  
But, as he was thinking of the right strategy to get through Rukawa, his opponent had already stolen the ball.  
  
Rukawa ran towards the other end of the court with the ball.  
  
The seniors rushed back to defend. But they were all running after Rukawa. So they were very unprepared when he passed the ball before Miyagi could even set up his guard against him. The pass was very strong and they thought that it would be a turnover. But, instead, it landed in the safe hands of Sakuragi who scored a two-pointer.  
  
Sakuragi looked at Akagi and smiled, "We're gonna win, Akagi."  
  
It was a statement and the assurance behind it was almost unnerving. So, Akagi said to his teammates, "Miyagi, you have to pass the ball around even more, now that Rukawa's guarding you. Mitsui, just guard Sakuragi, everyone knows that you are more than a match for him. And if Miyagi needs help, double team Rukawa immediately, because he is the most dangerous member of the other team."  
  
With those reminders, they continued to play.  
  
1 minute and 35 seconds remaining in the first half and the score was already 50-37, in favor of the juniors. Since most of the points were scored by Rukawa, the seniors decided to double team him and sacrifice guarding one freshman.  
  
Rukawa was dribbling the ball when Mitsui and Miyagi defended against him. He cast a side glance and caught Sakuragi's eye. The redhead knew what he had in mind and since Mitsui had left him wide open to guard Rukawa, he was able to run towards Rukawa without any hindrances.  
  
'How naïve,' Rukawa thought as he passed the ball through his legs and was received by Sakuragi from behind him and he prepared to shoot from the two point zone. Mitsui jumped up to prevent Sakuragi from shooting. But to everyone's great surprise (except Rukawa), it was a feint and Sakuragi took a step back so that he was just over the three point line then he delivered a perfect three-pointer.  
  
"Three.point.shot." Ayako and Haruko whispered in awe.  
  
When the ball went in, Rukawa approached Sakuragi and said, "Nice shot Hanamichi."  
  
"It was nothing Kaede," was the reply. They smiled at each other and exchanged high fives.  
  
Everyone just stared at them blankly.  
  
Anzai stood up and said something to Kakuta. He blew the whistle and yelled, "The coach is canceling the match!"  
  
The 5 seniors dropped on the bench and 3 of the juniors team followed suit. But Sakuragi and Rukawa just stood there, as if they had not played at all.  
  
"Don't you guys.even want to.sit down?" Akagi asked the two, in between ragged breaths as he and his team took their well earned rest on the bench.  
  
Both Sakuragi and Rukawa shook their heads.  
  
This shocked the whole team, obviously.  
  
"You guys aren't tired yet?" Ayako asked incredulously, remembering how serious the seniors guarded and scored against the younger team. "I mean, you've been playing for like at least 15 minutes and against Akagi-sempai and the others..." Ayako left the sentence hanging to see the reaction of the two.  
  
Rukawa just stared at her blankly while Sakuragi asked in a sincerely puzzled tone, "Why would we be tired Ayako? If the seniors don't play seriously then we won't get tired that easily. So if you'll excuse us. We would like to have a one-on-one match for a while."  
  
So saying, Sakuragi dribbled the ball and, together with Rukawa, jogged back to the court.  
  
The seniors looked at each other with puzzled expressions.  
  
"They thought we weren't serious?" Miyagi asked Akagi, dumbfounded. "We gave it our best, just who do those two think they are?"  
  
"Those two have improved a lot," said Mitsui. "Especially Sakuragi. He's become really good in faking, fade away jumpers, three pointers and even his defense." He shook his head, "With those two on the team, we have a really big chance in the IH tournament."  
  
"Yeah," everyone agreed.  
  
Then they looked back at the two rookies who were about to face each other in the court. Though the two looked and acted so differently from before, everyone still expected the bickering between the two boys.  
  
"So, we have to face each other after all," Sakuragi said.  
  
"Yeah," replied Rukawa.  
  
Sakuragi had the ball and was dribbling it before Rukawa. He had just passed the three point line and Rukawa was already guarding him.  
  
There was a look on their faces, which was not present in the juniors- seniors match. Interest? Challenge? Did it mean that those two were bored when they faced their seniors?  
  
Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui and Kogure shared that same thought at that moment.  
  
Sakuragi dribbled the ball quite effortlessly when he suddenly surged through Rukawa's defense at a great speed and scored the first two points of the game.  
  
Rukawa did not look surprised at all but the whole team looked so surprised.  
  
The two boys noticed the whole team's surprise so they stopped their one-on- one and went to where the whole team was resting.  
  
"I guess we owe you an explanation, don't we?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note:  
  
There, the fourth chapter's already up. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging on for the explanation of the two rookies' weird behavior. But I'm too busy. So I had no choice but to cut the chapter off for a while.  
  
Sorry. I think I'll be able to post the 5th part within the week so wait till then. 


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimers: Salm Dunk is not mine or will it ever will be.*sob.*  
  
Warning: OOC Sakuragi and Rukawa and very short chapter  
  
Pairings: Still the two of them  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded and Rukawa continued, "You see, more than two weeks ago, when I just came back from the USA, I saw Hanamichi reading Haruko's letter. Well, um." He looked at Sakuragi, with a tinge of nervousness in his eyes and continued after the redhead nodded, ".we got to know each other better after that."  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
Sakuragi had been reading the letter when Rukawa passed by to show him his All-Japan team jersey.  
  
Rukawa just got back from the All-Japan team training and he only planned to jog around town and go back home. He didn't plan to train with the Shohoku team yet. Not yet, maybe two weeks from now.  
  
He originally planned to go back home after that last lap. But, although he did not sleep at all, his mind did slip off a bit. So, the result was, he took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up meeting Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi looked up from the letter the letter and smiled warmly at him. "Oi Kitsune! I thought you wouldn't be back for about three weeks!"  
  
"I thought I'd come back earlier than I had originally planned," was the reply.  
  
"So how was the training?"  
  
Rukawa looked at the redhead and was quite surprised that he was actually treating him nicely. Rukawa, deciding then, that if the redhead was willing to treat him as a friend, then he was also willing to do the same.  
  
So, he sat down beside Sakuragi and replied, "The training was hell."  
  
"Hell?" asked Sakuragi, with genuine surprise in his voice. "How could training be hell for you?"  
  
"Everyone there was only thinking of their self-improvement, so much that they do not care about teamwork."  
  
"Are you sure you're Rukawa?"  
  
"Huh?" asked the raven-haired player, surprised that Sakuragi would actually ask a question like that. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sakuragi leaned back on the bench they were sitting on and replied, "The Rukawa I knew was a good player, no...he was the best rookie that ever graced our team. And hearing that same Rukawa complain about basketball training and other players being selfish is so...surprising.. I mean why would that same person complain about an attitude that he's best at?" He turned his head sideways to look at Rukawa and giggled slightly at the obvious surprise etched on the stoic boy's face.  
  
Sakuragi's slight giggle brought Rukawa back to his senses and he put his mask on again.  
  
At this, Sakuragi stopped giggling and let out a deep sigh. "You know, you should be more expressive of your emotions Rukawa. Your fans would love that."  
  
Rukawa snorted, "Who said that I was interested in my fans? They're more like a nuisance to me, always disturbing my sleep or destroying my concentration on court." He looked at Sakuragi and said, "You could have them if you like."  
  
"Ha ha, no thanks Rukawa," replied Sakuragi. "But you're right, they are very noisy girls. The guys think that it's nice to have them around to motivate the team. But...for me, they're just a bunch of flirts who yell their infatuations out for the whole world to know. Mo, your die-hard fans never know when to quit. I hope one day they lose their voice, even for a day only, so that we can have a quiet practice for a change."  
  
Rukawa raised a brow at what Sakuragi said and asked, "You also don't like them?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"But Haruko acts the same way they do, although in a more quiet way."  
  
"Haruko?" asked Sakuragi. He looked back at the kitsune-eyed boy and continued, "Oh her...she's sweet and everything, the perfect girl. I guess I had a crush on her before but it was only a crush."  
  
"Only a crush? You're attracted to her like bees are attracted to honey."  
  
At this point Sakuragi laughed out loud, "I only do that to hit Akagi's nerve, it's only for fun, no big deal."  
  
"Akagi?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"You usually call him Gori."  
  
"Yeah, I do. The same way that I always call you kitsune." Sakuragi was about to speak more but a doctor approached the two and Sakuragi folded the letter he was reading. "Hey, see you around Rukawa." He stood up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Hey, Sakuragi!" Rukawa called.  
  
The redhead turned around to face him and he continued, "Would you like to go on a light 1 on 1 with me?"  
  
Sakuragi was quite surprised at the sudden proposal from the quiet boy. But then, he smiled and replied, "Sure. Where and when?"  
  
"Tomorrow, about 4 o'clock."  
  
"Sure, I'll be there."  
  
And the two of them parted to go on their separate ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yay! The fifth chapter is finally up! I'm very sorry if the explanation of their behavior isn't complete yet, (I told you this'd be a yaoi fic and the yaoi part still isn't up yet).  
  
Sorry if this is such a crappy chapter. I'll do my best to finish this as soon as possible. Gomen minna if I left you on a cliffhanger again. It's just that I have a lot of things to do at the moment.  
  
C&c's are welcome. 


	6. The Blossoming of a New Friendship

Disclaimers: Everything in Slam Dunk belong to Takehito Inoue-san!  
  
Warnings:  
  
1. OOC characters  
  
2. This is a very boring and dragging chapter because I thought of this at 2 o'clock am  
  
Pairings: RuHana  
  
  
  
The rays of the rising sun settled over the district of Kanagawa. The birds are up and with a series of chirps like a choral ensemble, they enlighten the gradually waking district.  
  
But there were also some people who rose up as early as those birds.  
  
  
  
The ball left the hoop and the man who executed the shot landed gracefully on the ground. And the only way he showed his victory was the clenching of his fist.  
  
"You win again," said his companion, matter-of-factly.  
  
Rukawa turned around and faced Sakuragi, "But I must say, you have improved a lot ever since that afternoon five days ago."  
  
Sakuragi picked up the ball and twisted it on his index finger. "It was already five days ago since you taught me some of your moves. And most people say that it would be impossible for anyone to improve that much. Let's just say you are a good teacher."  
  
"Flatterer," Rukawa muttered as they both made their way out of the public gym. "You are the only person I've ever met who learned the ways of basketball that quickly. You are probably the fastest learner the world of high school basketball has ever seen."  
  
"Ha! Who's the flatterer now?"  
  
"Sakuragi, you hungry?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you like to come over to my house? It's just a few meters away from here."  
  
Sakuragi clipped the ball under his arm and replied, "Sure! My mom probably won't mind anyway."  
  
"Great, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Rukawa said, his house was not far.  
  
"Wow," whistled the redhead. "You have such a big house Rukawa!"  
  
"Big but empty." replied the stoic boy as he opened the door. "Come on inside Sakuragi."  
  
Sakuragi entered and was again awed as he saw the interior of the "mansion". "This is so beautiful! It's like a mansion, so big and spacious!"  
  
Rukawa did not say anything as he went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, leaving the redhead still exclaiming praises for the house.  
  
When Sakuragi finally calmed down, Rukawa already finished making breakfast. "Sakuragi, let's eat."  
  
Sakuragi went to the table and sat down beside Rukawa. "You fixed breakfast all by yourself?!"  
  
Rukawa nodded. "Would you like some coffee to go with that?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rukawa went back to the kitchen to get some coffee. While he was away, Sakuragi looked at the food before him and was really awed to see that all of them were cooked just right. "Suke...Oi Rukawa!"  
  
Rukawa came back, set down the cups he was carrying and sat down beside his companion. "Nanda?"  
  
"When did you learn how to cook? Just by looking at them, I'm sure all of these taste great."  
  
"My mom died when I was only eight, and since then my dad is always away on business trips. He always leaves me with a caretaker. But when I turned twelve, I decided not to have one and since then, I've lived by myself. So I really had to learn how to cook. I still see my dad but only about twice in a year. He sends me money and everything. But we're not close, I hardly know him since I only see him about a day in a year. It really won't surprise me if he comes here one day and tells me that he has another family elsewhere, as long as they don't move here and intrude my privacy."  
  
  
  
"So that's why you're so quiet. You just want to be alone right?"  
  
"Quite. I don't want to have another loved one leave me again, it's just too painful." He looked at Sakuragi and said, "Eat up or those will get cold."  
  
"Right." Sakuragi ate up the breakfast that Rukawa had prepared, all the while exclaiming how good they were.  
  
They finished breakfast and after washing the dishes, both boys went to Rukawa's room. Rukawa sat down on his bed while Sakuragi sat down on the chair opposite it. "You're lucky, you know?"  
  
Rukawa looked at Sakuragi and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sakuragi took one throw-pillow and cuddled close to it as he said with longing and a tinge of sadness in his eyes, "You're very lucky because your father's still alive. I didn't even get the chance to talk to him man- to-man. He died when I was still in junior high and I was not mature enough to talk with him that way. My mom was so shocked after dad's death and we hardly talk to each other any more. It's harder to have them there but they seem not to exist at all..."  
  
Rukawa stared at Sakuragi, "You've been keeping all of this to yourself?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, even Yohei and the gundan do not know about this. You could say that while you hide behind that icy mask of yours, I hide behind a comical one." Then Sakuragi looked at him and smiled. "Kitsune, I'm really wondering why we never tried to become friends before."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rukawa asked as he sweatdropped. "You always look at me as if you want to kill me!"  
  
"Did I?" Sakuragi scratched the back of his head. He smiled and continued, "Well the past is the past right? We are friends now, aren't we?"  
  
At that moment, Rukawa had decided, so he dropped his mask and smiled. "I hate to admit, but we are invincible when we work together on court. Would it be alright if I called you Hanamichi?"  
  
Sakuragi resumed the usual cheer on his face and replied, "Of course, Kaede."  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I really don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm having another one of those writer's blocks or something. I really can't write a decent chapter. Dunno what's wrong with me these days. Because this was supposed to be the yaoi part. But I was not able to put it in. So it means that I have to extend the story...  
  
C&c's are very welcome. Thank you to everyone who's bearing with such a slow writer like me ^^! 


	7. Adoration in Full Bloom

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehito Inoue. (I'm getting tired of this, and I'm  
  
really wondering when I get to say they're mine *sigh*)  
  
Warning: *For the last time!* The characters are totally ooc, especially Rukawa and  
  
Sakuragi.  
  
Pairing: RuHana  
  
  
  
( )=Author's thoughts.  
  
Rukawa looked at Sakuragi as the latter was dribbling the ball and executed a perfect three-point shot. 'He has improved again, I can tell just by his form.' He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering if the time when the redhead will surpass him will arrive faster than he originally thought.  
  
"Kaede, you okay?"  
  
Rukawa opened his eyes and smiled at Sakuragi. The redhead was peering into his face and had a look of genuine worry on his face. 'That look reminds me of Jin. Kawaii...' Since when had the do'aho feel worried for him, the person he considered his rival, in both basketball and love life? Speaking of which...since when did he consider the usually loud redhead to be cute?! Damn, maybe Sendoh's perversion is highly contagious. "Hai, daijoubu desu, Hanamichi."  
  
Sakuragi smiled at him, a genuine smile, one that he had started giving Rukawa ever since they went to his house a few days ago. "Good, I thought you were sick or something. Because you never sleep when we're at the basketball court."  
  
"I know." Rukawa picked up the ball on the ground and said, "1 on 1?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
So they did match up on each other. If Sakuragi was the Sakuragi a week ago, he would be utterly defeated. But after the help of his new found friend, he was now a totally different basketball player.  
  
Instead of the usual 10-0 or 10-2, (I really don't know the results of their 1 on 1's in the series, so this is just a speculation.), the 1 on 1 ended with 10-8, Rukawa won but he was barely leading.  
  
Both boys were practically panting with exhaustion even if they only played for a few minutes. This proved that they were both very serious in the match.  
  
"You win again Kitsune," said the redhead.  
  
"It's only two points difference," replied Rukawa. "If you were against Mitsui-sempai, Gori or Miyagi-sempai, you could have easily defeated them."  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Kaede, can I still you Kitsune?"  
  
Rukawa shrugged. "Of course, you call me that all the time. I got so used to you referring me by that name that I now take it as a nickname." Then he smiled and continued, "But I get to call you do'aho if I let you call me kitsune."  
  
"Why not?" replied the smiling boy. "Like you said, I am also accustomed to you saying that so I don't really mind right now. But it's only you. If the others call me do'aho, I'm gonna give them a headbutt."  
  
Rukawa giggled slightly (god, I wish I could see that.l*o*l *sigh*) and the cool morning breeze tousled his hair. The morning sunlight was beginning to cover Kanagawa, and since Rukawa was facing West, the rays of the rising sun formed a sort of aura around him. Sakuragi looked at him and thought, 'I had not noticed before...But Kaede looks...cute when he giggles. So that's why the girls always go after him. Damn, what am I thinking?! Is Smiley that big an influence? No, Kaede is my friend and that is all. But still...'  
  
Rukawa looked at Sakuragi and the redhead flushed when he looked. 'What's wrong with Hanamichi? Could it be that he also likes me? Will he accept a male/male relationship? No, that would be asking too much. His blushing must be my imagination.' "Hanamichi!"  
  
The redhead looked up at him with the usual cheer on his face, any trace of the blush before was already gone. "Nani, kitsune?"  
  
"Why don't we try combination techniques?"  
  
"Huh? Oh you mean like what Sendoh and Fukuda or Akagi and Kogure do to utilize each other's abilities?"  
  
Rukawa nodded.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Both boys began another session of basketball practice. And about two hours later, when they were already contented with the results, both boys went back to Rukawa's house again.  
  
This was already like a routine for both boys. Waking up, practicing basketball, going to Rukawa's house, eating there, then going back to the court, then go back to Rukawa's house, eat lunch, practice basketball, dinner at Rukawa's place, then Sakuragi goes home. Every day they were like this ever since that day when they first had breakfast in Rukawa's house.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
Author's note:  
  
*Brain cramps.and stupid Chinese, Chemistry, Math and Statistics exam.* *groan* I hate it when you finally get a three day break from school and the teachers give you a workload of homework to do. *Aargh!!!*  
  
Anyways...Now, a hint a yaoi. My original plan was to have them in a relationship before they practiced with the team, but I couldn't seem to fit it in.  
  
So I have finally decided. I'm gonna make this a multiple pairing fic! Expect to find MitKo, SenKosh, (the ever present) RuHana.maybe I can even insert a threesome.hehehehe.  
  
Just wait for the next chapter, ok?  
  
As usual, c&c's are welcome. 


	8. *Can't think of a good title*

Title:Loving in Basketball  
  
Part: 8  
  
Author: Nanako  
  
Genre:Romance  
  
Pairing:RuHana (for now, mitko and senkosh later)  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Archive: 1. it's ok for me if you archive this fic to sdfic ML  
  
2. This fic is not posted in any other archive  
  
E-mail:ishpoof@i-manila.com.ph  
  
Warning: the characters are extremely ooc  
  
Author's notes:Gomen ne minna, I forgot to post this short chapter ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is Takehito Inoue's and will never be mine (sob)  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at the two, open-mouthed and not believing what they just heard.  
  
"You got to know each other better over the weeks and are now on good terms with each other?!" Mitsui exclaimed.  
  
Sakuragi scratched the back of his head in a Sendoh-like gesture and replied, "Well, we decided that with us cooperating like the way we did during the end of the Sannoh match, we would be almost unmatched by anybody in the league."  
  
"And as you guys have witnessed, we are unstoppable once we cooperated," said Rukawa. Then he looked at Yamato and said, "You aren't bad yourself. Practice more and you may be able to defeat both myself and Hanamichi."  
  
"Really?" asked the tall boy.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Sakuragi as he patted Yamato on the back. And soon, Sakuragi, Rukawa and Yamato were engaged in a friendly conversation. Rukawa was talking although he was not smiling. But Miyagi, Mitsui, Ayako, Haruko, Akagi, Kogure and the whole basketball team, were so surprised that they became speechless. (If that was still possible when they are already too surprised about the Rukawa-Sakuragi friendship thing.)  
  
The three boys talked for a while as if there was nothing to care about. But after five minutes, they finally stopped and took notice of the stupefied team.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Sakuragi asked with a trace of worry creeping up his cheery face.  
  
The four starters and Ayako were the first people to get their wits back. Then Akagi muttered, "If only the two of you worked that well when Kogure and I were still present..."  
  
"National conquest."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"National conquest," Rukawa repeated to his surprised seniors. He looked at them and continued, "We will become the national champions this year and the years after this."  
  
"My, my Rukawa," said Ayako. "I'm sure Anzai-sensei will be very happy to know how determined you are to bring the team to success." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Of course he is." Sakuragi grinned and put an arm around Rukawa. He looked at the foxy-eyed boy and continued, "Ne, Kitsune?"  
  
"...Um...Hai Hanamichi...,"replied Rukawa.  
  
Kogure raised an eyebrow as he noticed something the others did not. For a while there, when Sakuragi had put an arm around Rukawa, the stoic boy looked less pale than usual. Somehow, he seemed to blush as the redhead spoke to him with only a minimum space separating their faces.  
  
He was still wondering when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked at Mitsui and noticed that his scar-faced lover was worriedly looking at him. Kogure smiled at him in reassurance and Mitsui smiled contentedly then he turned his attention back towards the three freshmen. Kogure looked at his lover and thought, 'I know Hisa-kun's so worried about me. We do not see each other as much as before ever since Akagi and myself left the team.'  
  
Then, pushing this thought out of his head, he began to think about the two freshmen again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After practice, the boys went to the shower room to take a shower and go to the locker rooms to change. After changing, each one of them left and went straight home for a well-earned rest.  
  
The starting members of the past tournament and the two manageresses were left in the gym.  
  
"I'm glad for the two of you," Akagi said as they left the gym together. "At last both of you finally realized that you guys might be the most unbeatable duo in Kanagawa, no maybe in Japan."  
  
"Yeah," Kogure agreed. "It seems like yesterday when the two of you would go at each others necks and would challenge the next player that comes your way. Seeing how well the two of you played, I won't be surprised if this year's Shohoku team would become the next Sannoh."  
  
Then the boys went on their separate ways. 


	9. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Title:Loving in Basketball  
  
Part: 9  
  
Author: Nanako  
  
Genre:Romance  
  
Pairing:RuHana (for now, mitko and senkosh later)  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Archive: 1. it's ok for me if you archive this fic to sdfic ML  
  
2. This fic is not posted in any other archive  
  
E-mail:ishpoof@i-manila.com.ph  
  
Warning: the characters are extremely ooc  
  
Author's notes:This is such a short and crappy chapter. I was writing this when I was just so bored that everything I write is soooo boring. Sorry^^  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is Takehito Inoue's and will never be mine (sob)  
  
  
  
'The sound of a dribbled ball...' Rukawa snapped out of his sleep, as he heard the one thing that could easily wake him from his sleep. And he smoothly swerved to the left, avoiding the lamppost which was directly in front of his bike.  
  
He proceeded to the local basketball court and met up with Sakuragi.  
  
Ever since meeting that day when Rukawa arrived, he and Sakuragi had been very close and are becoming closer still. And this day was no different from other days when they have 1 on 1's together.  
  
"You win again," Rukawa said as he wiped off the sweat on his chin.  
  
"You let me off easy," replied Sakuragi as he picked up the ball. He turned to Rukawa and asked, "Why don't we go get something to eat at Danny's? My treat."  
  
Rukawa smiled and walked up to Sakuragi, "Alright, let's go."  
  
The two made their way to Danny's to eat their breakfast. Afterwards, they went to Rukawa's house again, because Rukawa insisted.  
  
Sakuragi had no idea why Rukawa had insisted on going to his house for no reason at all but he trusted his friend and he really liked the calm and peaceful atmosphere that Rukawa's house offered.  
  
The two boys went to Rukawa's room as soon as they reached his house. Sakuragi went in and sat down on the couch inside the room Rukawa sat down on his bed. 'Damn it!' Rukawa thought. 'Why did I invite him over?' Suddenly, a smaller version of Rukawa appeared on his shoulder, it was his conscience (It was the little "angel" Rukawa, and I certainly have no idea where the "devil" version of him went to^^)  
  
'You like him,' was the reply of his conscience.  
  
'How can I like him?' Rukawa asked. 'He's a guy and so am I!'  
  
'But you do like him,' replied his conscience matter-of-factly. 'If you like him go for him, lest you are not afraid someone might take him away.' and with that the little version of Rukawa disappeared.  
  
Sakuragi was about to say something when he saw an unfamiliar expression on Rukawa's usually calm and expressionless face. "What's wrong Kaede?" he asked worriedly. "You're not yourself today."  
  
"Huh?" Rukawa asked as he snapped out of his reverie. He shook his head to clear it and decided right then and there. 'It's now or never.'  
  
He did not answer Sakuragi's question but rather, he stood up and walked over to the redhead.  
  
The redhead looked at him questioningly and asked, "What is it Kaede?"  
  
Rukawa crouched down so that his head was leveled with Sakuragi's then he held the surprised redheads hand in his and said, "I like you Sakuragi Hanamichi. I've liked you ever since I first met you but I was afraid that you would leave me alone just like all the other people that I have ever loved once I told you that I loved you. And now that we have become really close friends I became even more frightened that you would push me away, you could never imagine what I've felt Sakuragi."  
  
"Kaede..."  
  
Rukawa held onto Sakuragi's hand more tightly and that was enough sign for Sakuragi to remain quiet and wait for Rukawa to finish.  
  
Rukawa looked up into Sakuragi's eyes and continued, "I love you but I'm not expecting you to love me in return. The only thing I'm asking you right now is that you don't become disgusted with me and that our friendship will remain as always..."  
  
Rukawa's voice trailed off as he looked down, away from Sakuragi's eyes and started to do something he hadn't done ever since his mom's funeral - cry. Then, he felt Sakuragi's hands pull away from his grasp. 'Oh no,' he thought sadly. 'Don't make him leave, I desperately need him...kami sama please don't take him, the only person that has ever captured my heart, away from me. I don't want to be lonely again...'  
  
Rukawa's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Sakuragi's hands on both sides of his face. He looked up with tears still streaming down his face and clouding his line of vision. "Sakuragi?"  
  
The redhead smiled down at him and gently wiped the tears from his eyes saying in a clearly amused voice, "Will you wipe those tears from your eyes? What made you think that I would be disgusted with you and leave you behind?"  
  
Rukawa could not believe his ears, "Do you mean...?"  
  
Sakuragi didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled Rukawa's face closer to his for a kiss. After all actions do speak louder than words. 


End file.
